Tak Sampai
by sakhi
Summary: Sejatinya manusia paling lihai menafikkan fakta, bahwa nyawa dan maut hanya setipis selaput; dunianya terbelah oleh andai dan sesal. [Naruto/Hinata, AU]


"Hei, gadis kecil, siapa namamu?"

Sepasang manik lavender pucat itu menyipit, memerhatikan setiap inci raut agak brutal pemilik manik malam yang kepalanya menyembul dari jendela kamarnya yang agak rendah.

Menyadari sosok tersebut belum pernah ada dalam ingatannya, ia berniat untuk menjerit. Mungkin saja, kan, laki-laki yang meskipun tampan itu adalah maling yang ingin mencuri koleksi boneka kuda poni miliknya?

Namun, suara itu rendah dan jernih, juga terkesan bersahabat meskipun agak dibuat-buat, membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

"Aku bukan orang jahat, tenang saja. Aku membawa banyak permen untukmu," ujar laki-laki itu, kali ini dengan mengangkat tangan kanannya dan memamerkan sekantong plastik berisi permen beraneka rasa. Perkara mudah baginya untuk menyogok anak perempuan berusia lima tahun.

"Aku Hanabi. Hyuuga Hanabi."

Nah, benar saja dugaannya.

"Langsung saja, ya, Hanabi. Jadi aku, Uchiha Sasuke, adalah teman sekelas kakakmu. Belakangan kulihat temanku, si Dobe, selalu gelisah. Dugaanku karena kakakmu sudah hampir dua minggu tidak masuk sekolah. Tetapi si Dungu itu tidak mengaku saat aku menanyainya. Jadi—"

Ucapan Uchiha Sasuke terpotong oleh teriakan dari luar kamar gadis kecil bernama Hanabi itu yang meneriaki namanya.

"Iya, Bu. Aku masih memberesi barang-barangku."

Kemudian gadis kecil itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebagai isyarat agar laki-laki tampan yang kepalanya menyembul di jendela kamarnya segera melanjutkan ucapan lebih mirip dongeng itu. Karena ia mendengar kakaknya disebut-sebut, agaknya ia sedikit penasaran.

"Hei, ambil ini. Sampaikan saja pada kakakmu, si Dobe juga mencintainya."

Kemudian kepala bersurai gelap itu menghilang setelah menyerahkan kantong plastik yang berperan sebagai sogokan sedetik sebelum laki-laki bersurai gelap panjang bermanik lavender memasuki kamar anak perempuan berusia lima tahun itu.

"Apa kau sudah memberesi barang-barang yang ingin kau bawa, Hanabi?"

"Sudah, Kak Neji."

"Apa yang kau pegang itu?"

"I-ini … permen yang kubeli untuk Kak Hinata!"

Laki-laki bernama Neji itu hanya tersenyum membalas ucapan bersemangat adik perempuannya, lalu menuntunnya keluar.

"Omong-omong, Kak."

"Ya?"

"Seseorang bernama Dobe mengatakan ia juga mencintai Kakak."

* * *

 **Tak Sampai**

 **by**

 **Sakhi**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Cover Image © Owner**

 **.**

 **Warning: AU, missed typo(s), possibly OOC**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca!**

* * *

Laki-laki pemilik manik segelap malam itu kembali mengacak surai _dark-blue_ miliknya sebagai sarana pengekspresian diri bahwa ia lelah, lebih-lebih frustasi mengajak sahabat karibnya berbicara normal namun tidak sedikitpun niat baiknya itu diapresiasi.

"Mungkinkah ada kesalahan yang radikal dalam kepalamu itu, Dobe?"

Rasanya ia ingin meledak sebab tidak sedetikpun manik safir itu beralih menatapnya.

Rupanya pertanyaan sarat akan sarkasme itu menarik perhatian _partner in crime_ -nya. Ia mengalihkan atensi dari benda mati yang ia pikir lebih mendamaikan nurani, sepasang manik sebiru safir miliknya bergerak malas menatap sumber suara, pengganggu acara, perusak suasana, semuanya.

"Mungkin?"

Hei, sejak kapan pemilik surai kuning jabrik ini belajar senyum yang lebih terlihat seolah merendahkan ketimbang sebagai simbol keramahtamahan?

Sebelah alis kuning itu terangkat, bentuk komunikasi nonverbal bahwa ia mungkin saja membenarkan keraguan dari teman yang kini lebih mirip parasit berjalan.

"Kau tidak gila, Naruto. Setidaknya belum. Jadi, berhenti. Kumohon."

"Tetapi juga tidak waras, menurutmu? Terimakasih."

Serupa Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto pun tak mengerti, bagaimana tepatnya nuraninya mulai merindukan kehadiran perempuan bersurai indigo itu, bagaimana otaknya secara terampil menciptakan bayangan sosok itu dengan senyum malu-malunya dalam laboratorium pikiran dengan mata terbuka. Dunianya terbelah-belah oleh sesal dan andai, buah keegoisannya.

Sementara si Pirang masih betah dengan bingkai foto dalam pelukannya, lidah Sasuke gatal ingin menyemburkan sumpah serapah yang barangkali akan mengembalikan pikiran waras temannya.

"Keparat. Kau hanya tidak mengerti foto yang dibingkai tidak akan pernah bisa menyampaikan perasaanmu padanya!"

"Seolah kau mengerti posisiku," dengusnya merendahkan.

"Setidaknya aku bukan pecundang. Kau bahkan belum sekali pun menziarahi perempuan itu, brengsek."

Barangkali kalimat terakhir yang kali ini Sasuke ucapkan benar-benar tanpa penyaringan kata akan sedikit saja membuka kembali pikiran waras temannya. Nyatanya tidak. Teman baiknya tak lagi berakal untuk menerima keadaan.

"Hinata tidak mati. Ia hanya berpindah dimensi."

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N**

Sekedar informasi saja buat pembaca sekalian. Sebelumnya cerita ini berasal dari salah satu tulisan saya di event #NulisRandom2015, lalu saya kembangkan menjadi fanfik oneshot ini. Jadi tidak ada plagiarisme di sini. Terimakasih banyak sebelumnya untuk pembaca yang sudah memberikan waktunya membaca tulisan saya ini :) _mind to review_?


End file.
